Chatting with magic
by Lark4560
Summary: Max/Harry crossover Both find away to computers and join a chat room together


Background: Maximum and the flock are at a library so that Fang can check his blog after Max accidently dropped it while flying

**Background:** Maximum and the flock are at a library so that Fang can check his blog after Max _accidently_ dropped it while flying. So now while Fang is blogging max and Iggy get in a fight thus resulting in them being at different ends of the library leaving Gasman, Angel and Nudge on their own. Out of sheer boredom Max joins a chat room. With out any one to watch Angel and Nudge join too. They are the only people who know each other. Gasman joins too. And so does Iggy. Fang finishes blogging but can't find anyone so shrugging he joins too.

Do to the fact the no wizard or witch knows how to work computers Dumbledore has allowed them in the library. Hermione is pissed at Ron. No one's quite sure why but she joins the chat room so that she can find some solace. Harry, sick of Ron and Hermione bickering joins too. Ron tired of his relationship with Lavender joins seeking break up advice. Draco after convincing his father to get a laptop gets on out of sheer boredom. A Ginny who is in love with the computers gets on. Enough said.

**The Names: **Wings4eva:Max

Notemo:Fang

Mylittlepyro: Iggy

MotorMOUTH: Nudge

Tymebom:Gasman

Furrythoughts: Angel Total

Pure4eva: Draco

Bookworm: Hermione

Scarhead:Harry

Firehead: Ron

TheDiary:Ginny

_Wings4eva has joined_

_Scarhead has joined_

_Pure4eva has joined_

Wings4eva: im depressed sniffle

Scarhead: y

Pure4eva: Who cares?

Wings4eva: Fam ishu glares I care moron

_TheDiary has joined_

TheDiary: a/g and 1cool fact

Wings4eva: wat??

Pure4eva: Age gender and 1cool fact

Wings4eva: oh

Scarhead: 17 guy im famous I don't wanna be

Pure4eva: 17 guy im smexy and every1 wants me

Wings4eva: I don't I don't

TheDiary: u go Wings

Wings4eva: No u first

TheDiary: 16 girl in love with bro's best friend who don't know Im alive

Wings4eva: that sucks rite 14 girl in love with best friend he don't know it

_Notemo has joined _

TheDiary: a/g 1 cool fact

Notemo: 14 guy in love with best friend she don't no it

_MotorMOUTH has joined _

_Furrythoughts has joined_

MotorMOUTH: omg this is soooooo cool isn't it hey guys this awesome Furrythoughts good to c u……well not see u but u no c ur name

Pure4eva: Mouth shut it

TheDiary: a/g 1 cool fact

Motormouth: 11 girl I can't stop talking seriously it's a deiases or something can't stop haf condition wats with that word condition as like conditioner or

Wings4eva: shut up u remind me of fam

Scarhead: thought u mad a fam

Wings4eva: yes just 1 we have seven

Notemo: big fam

TheDiary: Furry ur turn

Furrythoughts: 6 girl and uhh….

MotorMOUTH: Oh oh I no she and I no each other she and I bff

Pure4eva: MOUTH I make u bet if you don't talk for rest of day u can talk much as u want but if you don't u leave and not come back

MotorMOUTH: mmmph

_Firehead has joined_

_Mylittlepyro has joined_

Firehead: any1 got break advice

TheDiary: maybe but u gotta give a/g one cool fact

Firehead: fine 17 guy in horrible relationship I want out

Mylittlepyro: 14 guy I blow up anything and everything oh I blind

Firehead: break up advice??

Furrythoughts:don't look at me I 6 don't know nothin

Pure4eva: u could cheat on her

Notemo: yea or cut urself that freaks um out

Wings4eva: thought u said u not emo fire I in love with bf don't talk to me

_Scarhead has requested private chat with Firehead_

_Firehead has accepted_

Firehead:Wat u got advice??

Scarhead:NO!!

Firehead:Wat u want then?

Scarhead: My bf is same as you

Firehead: Rly?

Scarhead: Yea…

Firehead:….

Firehead: Harry?

Scarhead: Ron?

Firehead: Harry!!

Scarhead: RON!!

Firehead:HARRY!!

Scarhead: yea yea alrite already let no get carryed away

Firehead: let's not tell others

Scarhead:kk

_Private chat has ended_

MotorMOUTH: MM mm mPH

TheDiary: Yea! Wat happened??

Scarhead: nothin

Firehead:yea nothin

Pure4eva:w/e

_Notemo has requested private chat with Wings4eva_

_Wings4eva has accepted_

Wings4eva:Wat?

Notemo: I not emo

Wings4eva: yea my bf says that 2 but I think he emo

Notemo:the 1u in love with

Wings4evs:yea

Notemo: how u no?

Wings4eva: he wear black never speak shrugs he emo

Notemo: he not emo

Wings4eva:how u no?

Notemo:cause I do that

Wings4eva:u in love with bf 2

Notemo: yea

Wings4eva: y

Notemo: she strong awesome beatyful

Wings4eva: aww so sweet

Notemo:shut it

Wings4eva: as my bf says fly on

Notemo: gasp

_Private Chat has ended_

Notemo: Wings stay

_Notemo has left the chatroom_

Furrythoughts:wat was that about??

Wings4eva: no thin

Pure4eva: wat about pyro how u do this

Mylittlepyro: computer reads to me

_Bookworm has joined_

_Tymebom has joined_

Firehead: u got break up advice

Scarhead: fire let them answer a/g 1cool fact

TheDiary: yea

Bookworm: Alright um I'm a seventeen year old girl and I have read every book in the library

Pure4eva: u sound like a nerd

Bookworm: Shut your pie hole

Wings4eva: don't fight I had enuff fight today

Mylittlepyro: Bom ur turn

Tymebomb: 8 guy uh very bad gas problem

Scarhead: how bad??

Tymebom: you'd die

Furrythoughts: my older bro has that problem 2

Firehead: advice??

Scarhead: nothin

Tymebomb: u could fart in face

MotorMOUTH: MMM mm Mph mmph MHPh

TheDiary: I don't think talking them to death counts as a break up MOUTH

Bookworm: Tymebom that's sick just tell her short and sweet you don't want to be together

Firehead:hey good idea c ya

_Firehead has left the chatroom_

Mylittlepyro: y don't she talk?

Pure4eva: bet

Wings4eva: u no she winin

Pure4eva: yea I no

_Notemo has joined_

Scarhead: hey

Pure4eva: wat up

Mylittlepyro:sup

Furrythoughts: hi

MotorMOUTH: MMM

Wings4eva: no talkie MOUTH hey emo

TheDiary: u gonna tell us y u left?

Notemo: no Wings we gotta talk

_Firehead has Joined the chat room_

_Notemo has requested private chat with Wings4eva_

_Wings4eva has accepted_

Wings4eva: wel??

Notemo: u sure u love him??

Wings4eva: sighs can we drop this??

Notemo: no answer the ques

Wings4eva: fine yes I love him

Notemo: y?

Wings4eva: because I no him since I was 10

Wings4eva: he always there

Wings4eva: he understands me

Wings4eva: and he emo

Notemo: u no I love my bf with all my heart 2

Wings4eva: Ok wat u want?

Notemo: chuckles to kiss u

Wings4eva: Okay I leave now you stalker

Notemo: Wait!! Com on Max!!

Wings4eva: Wel if u werent stalker before now u r

Notemo: Max I Fang

Wings4eva:……

Wings4eva: Fang?

Notemo: nodds

Wings4eva: Fang!!

Notemo: grins hey

Wings4eva: you little …..&#)() )#(# &#&#&((#

Notemo: kisses Max meet me in entrance

_Private chat has ended_

_Wings4eva has left the chat room_

_Notemo has left the chat room_

TheDiary: wat was that about?

Bookworm: I wish we knew sighs wistfully

MotorMOUTH: mmmmph MOPPH HMP hpmm mm mmmmmph mph

Furrythoughts: MOUTH wat a great idea go we ll wait

_MotorMOUTH has left the chat room_

Pure4eva: Where she go??

Furrythoughts: to hack

Tymebom: that illeagal

Firehead: So?

Bookworm: Has anyone read Tuck Everlasting?

TheDiary: how could u think of books at time like this??

Pure4eva: leave her alone Diary

Pure4eva: yea it awesome

Scarhead: no but friend of mine wants me 2

Furrythoughts: I read minds not books

Mylittlepyro: I blind cant read

Tymebom: u rly read minds?

Scarhead: no impossible

_MotorMOUTH has joined_

TheDiary: Wel?

MotorMOUTH:…..

Firehead: tell us

Furrythoughts: Pure?

Pure4eva: rite MOUTH U win

MotorMOUTH: Yea!! I win I win does happy dance Okay so nothing happened Furry we gotta talk

TheDiary:UH unfair I leave gonna talk with bro's bf he understands

Bookworm: The one you're in love with?

TheDiary: Yea

_TheDiary has left the chat room_

_MotorMOUTH has requested private chat with Furrythoughts_

_Furrythoughts has accepted_

MotorMOUTH: Okay so I was getting up to hack on a computer I didn't use cause thay can trase u know

Furrythoughts:And?

MotorMOUTH: and I saw Max and Fang kissing and then I hacked and well read me mind

Furrythoughts: hah I knew it wood happen

MotorMOUTH: lets get Iggy and Gazzy

_Priavte chat has ended_

_MotorMOUTH has left the chat room_

_Furrythoughts has left the chatroom_

Pure4eva:aww man now we never no

Scarhead:rite wel I go now because certain little sis of bf walked in

Firehead: u don't think?...

Scarhead:…..

Firehead: Naw

_Scarhead has left the chatroom_

Tymebom: I c u later fam came

Mylittlepyro: ditto

_Tymebom has left the chatroom_

_Mylittlepyro has left the chatroom_

Firehead: hold on I be back ex back

_Firehead has left the chatroom_

Pure4eva: Wel book it only me and u

Bookworm: Yeah and I'm completely depressed

Pure4eva: y?

Bookworm: Because I'm in love with my worst enemy

Pure4eva: wow that sucks

Bookworm: mmm hmmm

Pure4eva: so am I

Bookworm: really?

Pure4eva: nodds corse I made her that way

Bookworm: How?

Pure4eva: called her names

Bookworm: yes he does that to me

Pure4eva: wat ur name

Bookworm: what's your's?

Pure4eva: Draco Malfoy

Bookworm: Eeeep? faints

Pure4eva: wat?

Bookworm: sits up my mane is Hermione Granger

Pure4eva: Eeeep? faints

Pure4eva: meet me in room of r we need talk

Bookworm: see ya then

_Bookworm has left the chat room_

_Pure4eva has left the chat room_

_Firehead has joined_

Firehead: panting I back

Firehead: hello!!

Firehead: guys

Firehead wat eva

_Firehead has left the chatroom_


End file.
